


Я его убил

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Crack, Drama, Hank and Jeffrey are Best Friends, M/M, Police, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Хэнку надо сказать своему другу Фаулеру очень важную вещь касательно Коннора...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Я его убил

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.  
> Мой первый хэнконный крэкXD

— Я убил его, Джефф.

Фаулер тяжело сглатывает. Сцепив руки у подбородка, он смотрит на старого друга в напряжённом ожидании. Хэнк позвал его в этот бар в самом центре города совершенно внезапно, в воскресенье вечером. За окном адски завывает метель, но её почти не слышно из-за громкой давящей музыки и гама голосов вокруг. Когда-то давно, лет с тысячу назад, они с Хэнком часто пользовались подобными заведениями, чтобы посидеть в уютном месте и не быть никем услышанными в окружающем шуме.

Вот только сейчас капитану совсем не спокойно. Он давно уже тревожится за Хэнка, давно делает всё, что только может, но его годами не отпускает чувство, что этого недостаточно. Оно унялось только в последние пару месяцев перед Новым годом, но сейчас Джеффри снова не уверен.

— Я его убил, Джефф, ты представляешь? — на лице лейтенанта кривая, чуть болезненная усмешка.

Он не замечает напряжения друга, он только вспоминает всё, что было в эти чёртовы два месяца. Вспоминает ноябрьский дождь и декабрьский снег на худых плечах, на ровно уложенных волосах. Вспоминает тонкие прохладные цепкие пальцы, упругие мягкие губы, ровную безволосую кожу, крепкое гибкое тело... Неестественное, всё это было и будет неестественным, искусственно созданным, отлитым по форме и нанесённым в соответствии со стандартами, слоем нужной толщины с нужным пределом прочности. Абсолютно искусственным. Абсолютно настоящим.

Хэнк смотрит на свои руки. Крупные пальцы, широкие ладони, несущие столько отметин, скольких никогда не будет на гладких светлых руках Коннора. Он видит на своих ладонях следы. Множество следов, пусть даже давно и тщательно смытых. Он видит их ярче, чем родные ладоням морщины.

Джеффри терпеливо ждёт.

Он не видел Коннора на работе два дня, да и вспоминает, что в последнюю неделю между лейтенантом и его электронным напарником искрило напряжение. Но капитан совсем не из тех людей, что надеются на догадки. Он хочет услышать всё своими ушами.

— Рассказывай, Хэнк.

По лицу лейтенанта скользят холодные блики фар дальнего света, делая жёстче и так резкие черты.

Хэнк качает головой, поднимая на Фаулера бездонные глаза, в которые так тяжело долго смотреть.

— Это конец, Джеффри. Этот чёртов малец меня достал! Вынес до самых печёнок, душу вынул...

Капитан молчит, хмурится и молчит.

Хэнк медленно лезет за пазуху, что-то достаёт, держит на ладони, и Джеффри невольно вытягивает шею в незаметной попытке рассмотреть, что же это за предмет. Бесполезно: у Андерсона не зря лейтенантские погоны, и взгляд он подмечает, ловит на лету.

Он поднимает руку над столом, и Фаулер видит широкое кольцо, всё в тёмно-синих брызгах. Яркие капельки как будто мерцают, и у капитана перехватывает дыхание.

— Сегодня утром Коннор сделал мне предложение, Джефф, — не своим голосом говорит Хэнк, глядя только на кольцо, только на эти грёбаные капли.

Капитан едва заметно выдыхает, боясь услышать продолжение. Он прочищает горло и всё-таки спрашивает.

— И ты?

Хэнк с трудом отрывает взгляд от кольца, смотрит на старого друга, и Джеффри видит, как его голубые глаза блестят влажным.

— А я — согласился, — усмехается лейтенант. — Куда ещё было деваться, Джефф? Мне оставалось только одно.

Он наклоняется вперёд, стискивая кольцо в руке, сжимая её в кулак.

— Мне оставалось только одно: убить его. Убить свой страх быть с ним, страх разделить с ним жизнь, страх подпустить его к себе. Чёртов грёбаный страх новых отношений. Но Коннор — это Коннор. С ним иначе нельзя. Так что я убил свои страхи, Джефф, — он снова смотрит на кольцо и улыбается.

Капитан шумно выдыхает. Он смеётся, и в его смехе слышится облегчение. Господи, он не ошибся! Не ошибся в своём старом друге. Хэнк не подвёл его — и себя. Хэнк справился.

Джеффри абсолютно точно знает, почему Коннора не было два дня на рабочем месте: андроид отпросился у него, педантично уточнив причины и последовательно перечислив места своего пребывания. Чтобы найти такое кольцо, ему понадобилось много времени.

В этой ситуации оставалось неясным только одно: сможет ли Хэнк так быстро, всего лишь за два месяца, переступить через всё то, что мучило его так много лет.

Фаулер ждал этого звонка. Фаулер ждал этого ответа. Он надеялся на него. И теперь Фаулер улыбается своему другу, ставшему другим человеком.

Пусть им придётся ещё подождать, когда они смогут всё оформить, когда смогут по-настоящему отпраздновать. Пусть впереди, как у любой пары, будет ещё много проблем — а уж у первого союза человека и андроида их будет и вовсе вдвое больше обычного.

Это пока не так важно.

— Поздравляю, — улыбается Джеффри, стискивая широкое крепкое плечо, такое же надёжное, как и раньше. — Поздравляю, ребята.

Хэнк коротко кивает ему в ответ и медленно надевает кольцо себе на палец, любуясь искусным рисунком, так напоминающий капли тириума. 

Коннор предложил ему всего себя, всё, чем только является и что имеет. 

Он в ответ должен был — просто не мог не сделать — равный по значимости шаг. Он решил отказаться от того, чтобы бояться что-то начинать, кому-то верить, кого-то — любить.

В ответ на предложение Коннора он закрыл глаза — и мысленно шагнул вперёд, в бездну. Он сказал: "да", "ты мой" и "я буду с тобой до самой своей грёбаной смерти".

Просто потому что это был единственный путь — и самый правильный выход.

Просто потому, что иначе — он бы был убит сам. Рано или поздно. Своими страхами и своей рукой.

Но вдвоём — они победили.


End file.
